The present invention relates to a spring clip for fixing two parts to each other.
Such spring clips have numerous applications particularly in the automotive industry for fixing two pieces of equipment of a vehicle to each other.
In the prior art there are spring clips of this kind which are in the general shape of a V comprising an intermediate portion from which lateral wings extend.
These lateral wings of the clip are then provided with outward tab means comprising angled spring means for passing a point of resistance, and for holding the clip on the edges of a hole in for example a first part and with inward tab means provided with means for gripping the second part in order to fix this second part to the first.
In the prior art, the inward tab means of the clip extend away from the clip's intermediate portion, rising part of the way up the height of the outward tab means and defining a passageway in which the second part can be received.
However, this type of clip has a number of drawbacks, particularly in terms of the difficulty of inserting the second part into the passageway defined by the inward tab means of the clip and in terms of the reliability of the fixing.
What is more, such clips can be a source of vibrations and therefore of noise.